herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rebels
The Rebels are the most important rebel organization in WOY Universe. They're Lord Dominator's victims who reunited in the secret planet in order to fight her for have destroyed their planets. Notable Members *The Wander's Hat *Wander *Sylvia *The Watchdogs *The Commander Peepers *Lord Hater *The King Bingleborp *Badlands Dan *William Wimperson *Papa Doom *The Ram Guards *The Prince Cashmere *The Fleas *Beeza *The Draykor's Hog Army *The King Draykor *The Princess Demurra *The Cashier *The Black Cube of Darkness *Trudi Traveler *The Mole People *The Mole King *The Bobbles *The Lost and Found Guy *The Destructor's Shock *The Destructor's Subjects *Destructor *The Cluckons *The Prison Dimension Prisoners *The Insurgent Generals *Michelle *The "Eat" Owner *Frederick *Stella Starbella *Mittens *The King of Sherblorg 7 *Something the So and So *Jeff/Major Threat *Emily Ripov *Neckbeard Acts After Lord Dominator had destroyed the last planet seen in Yonder Galaxy, Bingleborp, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers and the Watchdogs are desperate because there's nothing left to conquer. In her ship, Dominator seems proud but then she is sadly because there's nothing left to destroy. However, she is happy again for a moment when see can destroy the last shooting star in the galaxy, only for be sadly again. Meanwhile, in the secret planet, the King Bingleborp is the last in arrive sadly to it hiding place because the Binglebops had fleed the galaxy. Once all the Yonder Galaxy's residents together, Sylvia starts to plan with they and reaches the conclusion which they must fight to prevent further destruction of the rest of the universe. In the Skullship, Hater reports his Watchdogs that using his extensive knowledge of gravity wells and thermodynamics he has discovered the last planet without destroying in the galaxy and that plans to conquer it before Dominator destroyed it. In the planet, Wander says to the rebels that if Dominator gets us to turn on their friends, then they've really lost and that together there's nothing they can't do, so the rebels reach the conclusion they must destroy her, despite of Wander tried to make Dominator their friend. Sylvia ignores his suggestion and starts to design and plan strategies with the rebels in order to destroy Dominator but Wander continues being convenced that Dominator can be their friends and fles in an orbble to Dominator's ship, where the villainess is searching for people to chase for fun, until Wander arrives and she finds her objective. Meanwhile, in the Skullship, Hater gives the order and the Watchdogs active the Skull Crusher Mode, the Skulship's most evil version, to find the secret planet and conquer it. In Dominator ship, Wander says her there are some people out there trying to destroy her but he doesn't permit it because he wants she were their friends. Dominator understands she has to destroy them and orders her bots they scanned Wander to find the secret planet's coordinates. Once done, she freezes his body and takes prisoner. In the secret planet, the rebels are armored and prepared to figh against Dominator under Sylvia's command but he sees Wander isn't there now and knows worried he has gone to see Dominator. Thereupon, she gets out the hiding place and discovers Dominator has located the secret planet and is about to destroy it. But in that moment, Hater arrives with his Skull Crusher Mode and actives all its bombers, lasers, blades and weapons in order to destroy Dominator. Unfortunatelly, she shoots one of his lasers and the Skullship falls to the ground. Is then when Dominator, to savor the moment, turns on and off continuosly her drill in order to play with the rebels. Until, for destroy Wander and rebel's moral, orders her bots to grab Sylvia in order she started to destroy the planet punching out her with her drill. But then, Hater joins in scene and stop the drill with one of his ergokinetic force hields which covers all the planet. For if not more amazing, Peepers and the Watchdogs join in scene too shooting Dominator-bots and Peepers and Sylvia ally themselves to save the day. During the battle, Hater, who is containing the drill, receives Dominator's hologram's visit, who wants to desmoralize him in order the drill could destroy the planet. But then, Sylvia destroys the hologram's issuear bot and, along with the other rebels, Peepers, the Watchdogs and Wander in his ice prison, starts to encourage him with his famous war cry; "Hate's great! Best villain!" and Hater, emotionally motivated, gains srenght and invests Dominator's drill until cross the ship and traps her against a wall. With energy supplies destroyed, ice of Wander's ice prison melts and he's released. In that moment, the ship is about to explode but, before this happens, Wander lunges Dominator and, in a backplane, the ship explodes, Dominator's robot army is disabled and the rebels screams for glory. Then, Sylvia and they remember Wander and think he's dead but, in that moment, they see a brightness between remains of Dominator's ship and, when the smoke fades, it is shown Wander is still alive and has saved Dominator with the orbble juice. Trivia *The Rebels of Wander Over Yonder are a clearly parody of Rebel Alliance from Star Wars. Gallery vlcsnap-2016-09-13-11h08m08s158.png|DESTROY DOMINATOR!!! vlcsnap-2016-09-13-11h08m54s171.png|The rebels about to be destroyed by Dominator vlcsnap-2016-09-13-11h09m29s176.png|The rebels victims of Dominator's black mood vlcsnap-2016-09-13-11h12m16s181.png|Sylvia caught by Dominator-bots and about to be destroyed by Dominator vlcsnap-2016-09-13-11h12m41s163.png|Hater joins in action vlcsnap-2016-09-13-11h13m16s251.png|Peepers and the Watchdogs join in action vlcsnap-2016-09-13-11h13m39s215.png|Sylvia and Peepers ally themselves vlcsnap-2016-09-13-11h14m34s18.png|Hater being desmoralized by a Dominator's hologram vlcsnap-2016-09-13-11h14m52s196.png|HATE'S GREAT! BEST VILLAIN! vlcsnap-2016-09-13-11h15m34s108.png|Hater gains strenght vlcsnap-2016-09-13-11h15m57s104.png|Invested Dominator's drill vlcsnap-2016-09-13-11h16m53s251.png|Dominator's ship exploits vlcsnap-2016-09-13-11h17m16s78.png|Dominator-bots are disabled vlcsnap-2016-09-13-11h17m35s53.png|The King of Sherblorg 7, Badlands Dan and a Draykor's hog screaming vlcsnap-2016-09-13-11h17m52s180.png|Beeza, Jeff and the "Eat" owner screaming vlcsnap-2016-09-13-11h18m33s98.png|Michelle, Stella Starbella and Mittens screaming vlcsnap-2016-09-13-11h19m03s98.png|Sylvia and the other rebels remember Wander and think he's dead vlcsnap-2016-09-13-11h19m57s198.png|There's a brightness between remains of Dominator's ship vlcsnap-2016-09-13-11h20m12s72.png|Sylvia and the other rebels glance up again vlcsnap-2016-09-13-11h21m12s170.png|Wander is alive and has saved Dominator! Category:Wander Over Yonder heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Multi-beings Category:Organizations Category:Monarchs Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Aristocrats Category:Male Category:Female Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Knights Category:Military Category:Strategists Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Victims Category:Dreaded Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Parody/Homage Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Honorable